


A Bedtime Story

by addiweeb



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, I did this to shatter a friend's heart, I still haven't figured this out, I'm sorry Rain, Lots of Angst, M/M, Spoilers, but i'm not really sorry, dont be mcfooled, how does one tag, ily tho, it's very short, like big spoilers for chapter one, only up to chapter one tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 20:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiweeb/pseuds/addiweeb
Summary: //Big spoilers for chapter one, okay//Sometimes, things are just too hard to accept.





	A Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainbowchu3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowchu3/gifts).



> I'm sorry, this is rlly bad ok

Ouma was browsing through the books on the library shelf, humming softly as he reached up, pulling out a random book. He looked at the back briefly, before deciding it was good enough. Ouma walked over to where Amami was laying on his side, a blanket placed over him as if he was just sleeping.  _Well, he was sleeping after all._

Ouma sat down near the resting boy, opening the book and beginning to read out loud, as if telling a story to a tired child. He just hoped that he didn't wake Amami up. Ouma had been sure that everyone was done with the library, so that neither Amami's rest or his reading would be interrupted. It was rather nice, the library had a calming atmosphere. Occasionally, Ouma would glance over to Amami, wishing he hadn't fallen asleep so soon. 

 It was a rather small, simple chapter book that Ouma had decided to read, so it was only a short amount of time before he was done reading it. Though a glass of water would seem nice after reading a book out loud without pausing, he didn't want to leave. He needed to make sure that Amami had a peaceful rest, right?

 

 Ouma moved over closer to Amami, moving the other's bangs out of his face.

 

_Just fucking accept it already._

 

 He shook his head, standing up. He placed the book back on the shelf, looking to the exit, then back down to Amami. He took a deep breath. 

_Denial won't get you anywhere. It will just hold you back._

Ouma huffed, crossing his arms. "Sleepy head."

 

  _Stop._

 

He felt his vision blur, a warm liquid making its way down his cheek. 

 

  _I'm just practicing my crocodile tears. That's all._

 

Ouma started to walk towards the exit as he brought his sleeve across his face, wiping away the tears, before looking back to Amami.

 

 "They'll find out who ever.." He stopped himself mid-sentence. 

_No._

 

 

 

  _No._

 

 

 

_No, no._

 

 

 

_No, no, no, no, no, nonononononononononono..._

 

Ouma ran out of the library, running into the boy's restroom. He stared into the mirror. His eyes were red and puffy with irritation, thin red streaks going down his cheeks from when he was 'fake' crying. 

 

  _Why him of all people?_


End file.
